Goat meets Avengers
by the.girl.who.loves.cake
Summary: Awful title, I know. (:re) The members of Goat are having a pretty normal day in the HQ, that is, until they hear a mysterious screeching noise. Six members go to investigate but instead of just fixing a broken speaker or something similar, they find themselves in a tricky situation. Please R&R!


**Salutations! The lack of TG/Avengers fics on this website is almost negligible, so I decided to make a contribution to the category.** **Notes: I apologise in advance if the characters (that belong to Ishida Sui, along with Tokyo Ghoul of course) are OOC. This will have moderate violence and coarse language.**

The One-eyed King, feared throughout Tokyo, was sitting on a sofa, reading one of Takatsuki Sen's rough drafts he had found in her office during his time as an investigator. It was a novelette, set in the world of The Hanged Man's MacGuffin and focussed on the back story of Number 182, a criminal on death row. Before Kaneki's life-changing surgery, this character had not caught his eye, but now he was a character of major interest. This Yunita, was a cannibal. Takatsuki had created a subtle representative of ghouls in an early novel.

However, this novella was unfinished, and abandoned. Takatsuki had probably realised the difficulties there would be to get it out there and given up. Kaneki found this slightly perturbing, that such a strong-willed person as her would be stopped by insignificant technicalities.

His pondering was interrupted by a simple knock on the door of the common room. He looked up to find Tsukiyama Shuu peeking out from behind the door with a perplexed expression.

"What is it?" Kaneki asked quietly. Tsukiyama entered, and with a disturbing lack of his usual grandiose mannerisms began to speak.

"Kaneki, there would seem to be a screeching noise coming from your room. I did not what to intrude into your quarters so I came up to notify you, mon chère."

Nishiki glanced up at the two conversing from his cup of coffee. He too had heard the distant screeching but his senses were too weak to locate the source of the noise. Kaneki stood up quickly and exited the common room, with Shuu trailing behind him. Nishiki slowly ascended from his seat and followed after them for curiosity's sake. It was probably someone who left the TV on, or something similar to that, but why Kaneki's room? No one dared intrude on Kaneki's living space, out of respect for their leader and fear.

Along the way, they discussed what might be causing the noise. The trio reached his room, to find Miza and Naki standing awkwardly beside the door, bickering over the piercing sound. They only acknowledged their arrival when Nishiki cleared his throat. They both turned in unison towards the three. Naki had a confused look on his face.

"But... I thought he was in there with the screechy noise?" he muttered.

Miza gave him a playful elbow in the ribs. "No, you idiot." Miza filled them in on what she thought of the noise. Together, with the exception of Naki, they strategized how they would approach the situation. There was the massive possibility that it was just a piece of technology acting up, but they had to assume the worst.

Even with his slightly advanced hearing, Kaneki had difficulties distinguishing if the noise was human, animal, or mechanical. It sounded like a mixture of all three. Unfamiliar breathing from behind him disrupted his thoughts, and Kaneki jerked around, ready to fight. Seidou Takizawa jumped back, arms flailing in a comedic manner.

"Whoa, don't attack me!" he gasped, as he began to chuckle lightly. Miza rolled her eyes condescendingly.

"Shall we enter then?" Kaneki asked after a few seconds of uneasy silence. Miza shrugged, Naki smiled, Tsukiyama and Nishiki nodded and Takizawa hollered.

Kaneki quickly opened the door and entered his private living space. There was no one in sight, but the TV was on and it displayed static. Naki sighed in relief and dropped his arms from what he thought was a kick-ass fighting pose. The rest of them kept their guard up.

The sound seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Uh, that noise is a surround sound system, right?" shouted Nishiki over the deafening noise. The question was left unanswered, but everyone knew the reply he would have gotten.

Nishiki stretched his arms high in the air and walked towards the bulky television. He yanked out the power cable, hoping the noise would disappear, but only the static did. Nishiki shrugged, as if to say Oh well, I tried. Naki slumped onto the sofa bed by the wall like a bored child.

All of a sudden the screeching substantially amplified, and Kaneki felt pain flare in his ears. The noise was very painful, almost as bad as Chinese red headed centipedes in your ear. He looked around the large room at his fellow members of Goat, who mostly had their hands clamped to their ears. Seidou picked at his nails nonchalantly, a sharp contrast to the others in agony, unable to move because of the pain.

Slowly, Kaneki's vision began to darken. He tried to move towards his teammates and the door but his movements were suddenly sluggish and he was feeling drowsy. That was odd. Kaneki did not smell any toxins or RC cell repressors in the air.

Kaneki blacked out.


End file.
